Forgotten Memories
by Polyester
Summary: This is like my first fan-fiction! Please do not flame...and..read and review. Okay...here's the summary: Another regular day...In Sora Takenouchi's life. She loses in today's Tennis Tournament because...
1. Chapter One: Reunion

My First Fanfiction! o.x; Please don't flame...or anything. Yes, my story is kinda in a rush...it jumps from one scene to another...x.o; Dearly Sorry. I do not own Dejimon...  
(Digimon) or whatever...And all of the characters still have a few characteristics from Season One Episodes...Sora's...sorta like the main character...and everyone else is   
like...excluded and everything...you'll see! o.x; It's probably the   
most-impossiblest-fantfic-to-happen-in-the-world...  
  
  
  
Forgotten Memories...  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"A great match! You did a swell job...try harder next time." Sora exclaimed, shaking hands with her opponent.   
  
Sora Takenouchi...she was a girl with mixed emotions. At Tennis, she would be tough and a challenge to beat, but at home...she was always quiet, soft and sensitive...loving nature and caring for the flowers until they bloomed in the spring.  
  
Sora stepped over to her Coach.  
  
"Alright coach! Who's my next opponent?" She asked.  
  
"You defeated your last one already? Goodness! We're going to have to tie you in ropes to keep you winning." Her coach joked. "You're next opponent is...Sakura Takahashi."   
  
Sora's grin slipped. "Sakura? Are you sure?"  
  
The coach checked again. "Yes, positive."  
  
Sora walked into the playing field, waiting for her opponent. Sakura Takahashi, her childhood friend when they were little.  
  
Sakura walked into the playing field, and shook hands with Sora.  
  
Sora was flustered. She didn't know what to do. Of course, if she won...it would embarrass Sakura. Sora was always much more athletic than Sakura.   
  
Sakura never had enough self-confidence, since she was always beaten in a game in their childhood.   
  
She could tell that Sakura was nervous about the match. Sora made a decision that she would regret, but it was the benefit for a friend.  
  
Sora's serve. She threw the tennis ball in the air, hitting it to the opposite side of the playing-field.  
  
Sakura missed.  
  
Sora bit her lower lip.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a few scores in the embarrassing game, the score was tied. 4:4.   
  
Sakura's serve. She threw the ball in the air, and whacked it towards Sora. Sora ran after the ball, and tripped, embarrassingly. Sakura had won.  
  
This was...on live news. Television, newspapers, anything with daily updates of news.  
  
Sakura hopped up and down cheerfully, "Oh my gosh! I won! I can't believe it!"  
  
Sora smiled, "Yeah Sakura. You did a good job. Keep that trophy in a safe place..." Sora joked, as she nodded over to her, once and she packed up and headed for home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora walked down the streets, slowly.  
  
The wind blew strongly, a piece of paper flying and landing itself right in Sora's face. Sora plucked it off from her face and read it.  
  
Performing L.I.V.E.! Today, November 27th.  
Featuring:  
The Rock-Star: Yamato "Matt" Ishida, and his band!  
The Location: Odaiba Recreational Center  
The Price: $45.00  
See you there! (Tonight at 7:30 P.M.)  
  
"Gee..." Sora thought. "That's steep." Her eyes rolled. "To see our Tennis game is only $5.00. What a difference..." Sora joked, arriving at her home. She unlocked the door, and stepped in placing her duffle bag on the floor. Her Mom was working at the Flower Shop, and she was the only one home, as usual.   
  
She plopped down right on the couch, exhausted from the ever-long tournament held today. She reached over and grabbed her D-3 (I get confused...o.x; It's either D-3, or D-Terminal...whichever...). A D-3 was sort of like a small computer. She flipped over the cover and turned it on.   
  
An electronic voice greeted her. "Hi. You have 4 new e-mails. Would you like to check them?"  
  
She clicked the yes button.  
  
The computer flashed on the four e-mails.  
  
Sora clicked on the one with Taichi's e-mail on it.   
  
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, was a boisterous boy when he was little. Thankfully, he grew out of his hyper-stage and learned to become a more serious person in tough situations.   
  
Hey Sora! Tai here.  
I was wondering if you would want to help me   
study for this math class stuff.  
I wasn't paying any attention! I fell right asleep   
in the middle of everything.  
  
Alright thanks! You're a great pal!  
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya.  
  
Oh! And PS Meeko, that dumb, annoying cat  
popped my soccer ball the other day! Do you have  
a spare one?  
  
Sora blinked. "Well, maybe he isn't that serious."  
  
Sora re-answered him, as she checked her next e-mails. One from Mimi...  
  
Yo! It's me Mimi! Oh, it's nice to talk  
to you again. Oh, and by the way, I got a Boyfriend!  
He's so cute! Oh, I love him, I love him!  
.Here! I sent a picture over to you. He looks like Izzy.  
That's what all of my Japanese friends over where   
you are say! Oh come on Sora! Isn't  
He cute? Hey don't you have a boyfriend? You  
Have to get one!  
  
Sora coughed a little. "Gosh, she loves to talk..."  
  
Sora checked over to see how long the e-mail was. "Gee, I'm going to have an exciting time reading all of these e-mails from Mimi." She said, sarcastically.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa, was a girlie-girl back when Sora had met her. She loved to complain and whine, every few minutes, walked saying how much her feet ached and such. She had changed over the years---but how much? .;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Band practice...  
  
Yamato slid his hands out of the green, school uniform pockets and slipped it over the guitar, adjusting the microphone to where it was at a comfortable position to sing.   
  
Yamato looked over at the Percussionist. "Hey, you ready?" He asked.  
  
"Let me tune my drums." The percussionist replied.  
  
"Sure, whatever...just make it quick alright? We only have a few hours before the concert tonight." Yamato replied.  
  
Yamato looked over at the other singers/guitarist. "You guys ready?" He asked them.  
  
"No, not yet..." They replied.  
  
Yamato rolled his eyes. "Before we ever start practicing, it's going to be midnight..." He thought, annoyed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After they practiced for a few hours, Yamato said, "Alright, we're done with the practice. Just remember everything we practiced today, and the concert should go smoothly. You guys can all go home, and take a break, before the concert starts."  
  
The band members agreed.  
  
Yamato packed up his red, model guitar and slipped his jacket over his shoulder and carried his guitar walking towards the door. Before he left, he said, "Alright you guys. Don't forget...tonight at 7:30 P.M. The concert...okay?" And he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Arriving at his home, he quickly set down his things and turned on the Television to see the latest news that happened while he was practicing.  
  
"And our Champion for the Tennis Tournament is..." The reporter on Television said.  
  
Yamato laughed. "It's Sora, again, I bet."  
  
"Sakura Takahashi! She came home with a trophy and the total prize of ¥6500 (Yen) !" The reporter announced.  
  
"What?" Yamato blinked, surprised. "Sora lost? She never lost in the past four years! Not to a single person! I remember that Sakura person, losing always on the first round--how embarrassing..."  
  
'I'll go and visit Sora. I'm worried that something is wrong...' He thought to himself, and he quickly left through the door forgetting about any other matters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hoping that Jun was near, he looked around--safe... Yamato stepped up, to the front door of Sora's house and pressed the doorbell.   
  
No answer. Although he could hear...a sound of some sort in the backgrounds between the noisy chirping of the birds. It sounded like...someone was singing...Yamato walked over to the backyard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora held a pink rose in her hand. The thorns shaved off...as she handled the rose carefully placing it with a bunch of other flowers...humming.   
  
She hummed a quiet, peaceful song...describing herself back when she was little in the Dejiworld. Straight from the Heart...  
  
She hummed and sang, part of the song...even though she knew it all.   
  
Yamato blinked. He had never heard Sora sing, but she sang beautifully.   
  
"Hey Sora! Over here!" He called.  
  
Sora blinked a few times, and looked over to the right. "Oh? Yamato! Hey! What are you doing over here?" She stepped down from the few steps of the porch in her backyard and walked over to where Yamato was.  
  
"Don't you guys have a concert today?" She asked, softly.  
  
"Well, yeah...but..." Yamato stuttered out. "Hey, how'd you lose today at that Tournament? I know, it's a rude question to ask..."  
  
"Oh well...I...tripped!" Sora said, making excuses.  
  
Yamato knew she was lying. "Sora, tell me what really happened..."  
  
'Yamato was acting strange today...must be that concert,' Sora thought. "Fine...Sakura Takahashi was my friend a long time ago. She always got depressed at sports because she never won one. I thought that I could make her happy, for once, and let her win."  
  
Yamato blinked again. "Gee, that was awfully nice of you..."  
  
Sora looked down. "I know..." And she looked up again, into those deep, blue sapphire of her friend Yamato. They were really attracting...she'd always find herself making excuses when she was talking to him.  
  
One part of her wanted to tell him...the truth...the other part was too shy and didn't.  
  
Sora shook her head, snapping out of the light trance. "Well! Don't you have you're concert to go to? I don't want you to miss it."  
  
"Oh Right! All right well, I'll see you later Sora..." And he was off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora stepped back into the house, the doorbell was furiously rung. Sora opened the front door.  
  
"Sora? Where were you?! I was standing here ringing the doorbell for the past five minutes!" Taichi yelled furiously. "I knew you were home, because the flower pots were outside! If you weren't, then they would be inside."  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry Taichi." Sora answered, feeling ashamed.  
  
"That's okay..." Taichi said. "Alright Sora, okay you can help me by teaching me these math problems."  
  
Sora blinked, over Taichi's rudeness. "Did you ask your Mom?"  
  
"Yes! She said that I should pay attention next time!" He replied back.  
  
'Figures...' Sora thought, her eyes rolled. An anime sweatdrop dripped over on her head. "All right, Taichi. Come in, so I can 'Tutor' you."  
  
"Thanks Sora...You're a pal...I'll have to repay you someday!" Taichi exclaimed.  
  
Sora mumbled, "The last time you said that...you helped me get in trouble with the Ishida Residence..."  
  
Sora sat down, over with Taichi, a few math books in her hand. "All right Taichi...we'll start with the basics...addition and subtraction..."  
  
"Not funny Sora..." Taichi replied back, embarrassed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a while of teaching Taichi...He finally understood some of the math problems.  
  
"All right, you understand it now?" Sora said sleepily with a yawn, as she thought, 'math IS boring! I could practically stay awake myself!'  
  
"Yeah, a little...Oh and, by the way Sora...do you have a spare soccer ball? I know, it's a dumb question...you don't play soccer anymore..."  
  
"Ironically, I do." Sora replied, unzipping her duffle bag and handed the soccer ball over to Tai. "Just don't let Meeko, get a hold of it...okay?"  
  
"Okay." Taichi packed up his stuff, and left through the front door. "Later Sora! See you at school tomorrow."  
  
"Sayonara" Sora said, and shut the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! The time you've all been waiting for! Let's give a round of applause for Dejital Future!" The voice over the microphone boomed.  
  
The applause was loud, filled with screams and excitement in the concert. The lights flashed, smoke filling the stage. Then five singers appeared.  
  
"Dejital Future! Featuring...Yamato "Matt" Ishida!" The voice boomed again.  
  
Yamato stepped over to his microphone, as well as the other people in the group. Silence...filled the concert. Yamato strung his first note on his shiny, red guitar. The cheers and screams started again.   
  
"A-one. A-two. A-one, two three, Hey!" The other guitarists joined in, and started playing a loud, rock melody.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring' The telephone rang.  
  
Sora picked it up. "Hello? Takenouchi Residence, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hello? This is Izzy, is Sora there?" Koushiro said.  
  
"Yes, this is she." Sora replied.  
  
Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. He was a computer genius...well...he still is one! He loved computers back when we were in the Dejital World, and he helped us figure out mind challenging puzzles.  
  
"Sora...hey! Listen up. I have something to tell you..." He said in a serious tone, just as usual. "Davis sent me an e-mail. They're in the Dejiworld, looking for the real enemy. He says he needs some back up."  
  
"Backup? Really?"  
  
"Well, Yolei, Takeru, and Hikari...oh and also Iori are with him.  
  
"So he wants the original DejiDestines to help out too?" Sora asked concerned. She was filled with a thought. 'It would sure be nice to see Biyomon again...but I'm afraid that we'll stumble across some old enemies again...'   
  
"All right! I'm up for the challenge! I'll get the others." Sora replied.  
  
"Great, that'll do. Okay, I already called Mimi, so you won't have to worry about that one. Oh, and Joe too. All right, see you, Sora." Izzy said back.   
  
*Click* A dial-tone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Me! I want your autograph!" A girl yelled.  
  
"No! But I was next in line! You wait your turn!" She gave her a shove.  
  
Anime sweatdrops dripped down Yamato's head. "You'll all get an autograph! Just...chill out!" Yamato warned, remembering his famous quote back in the Dejiworld...when they were all little. "No autographs, please."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora E-mailed Koushiro.  
  
Hey Koushiro, Sora here.  
You tell Daisuke and the others to meet  
at my house after school. Then we'll all depart  
for the Dejiworld  
in a single group. It would be the safest thing.  
I'll tell the others!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Safe at last...*phew*" Yamato sighed in relief...dropping his guitar case and his green jacket on the floor. "Man, oh man...that stampede of girls nearly ripped me to shreds."  
  
The phone rang. Yamato picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" He said.  
  
"Hello? Is this Yamato?" The voice asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. Who is this?" Yamato replied back to the mysterious person.  
  
"It's Sora." Sora said, her words drifting off.  
  
"Oh! Sora...hey!" Yamato cheerfully said. "So what's up?"  
  
"Daisuke and the others, they want us to go back to the Dejiworld for backup or something like that. I'm getting everyone to meet at my house before we depart." Sora said, seriously.  
  
"Oh...I see..." replied Yamato. "Which day?"  
  
"Erm....Friday. After school."   
  
"All right...Friday it is!"  
  
"All right, I'll see you Friday Yamato! Bye!"  
  
"Bye..."  
  
Sora hung up, and she dialed Taichi's number. The phone rang a few times, and no one picked it up. The answer machine did:  
  
"You've reached the Kamiya Residence. We're not home at the moment. Please leave your name, and the message. We'll call you back A.S.A.P."  
  
"They're not home...I shouldn't leave a message, I don't want Taichi's parents to find out about 'Dejimons'."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
"Pass it! I'm open! Tai, over here!" The soccer player yelled.  
  
"Here!" Taichi yelled back, and kicked the soccer ball over to him. He kicked the ball into the opponent's net, making a shot.  
  
The whistle blew.  
  
"The Blue Team...won!" The coach yelled.  
  
Cheers filled the soccer ground. "You did it! We've won!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess we did." Taichi said, picking up the soccer ball. "Well, I better get home early tonight. I got a math test tomorrow. Alright, See you." He grabbed his stuff and headed towards his home.  
  
Arriving his home, he checked the answer machine as usual. A message!  
  
"Hi, this is Sora. I need Taichi to come over to my house on Friday...after school. I have to teach him some tennis stuff. Alright, see you later." The answer machine clicked off. The message has been heard.  
  
'Tennis? What Tennis?' Tai thought. 'Hm, oh well...I might as well not ask."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
"Well, that takes care of Koushiro, Taichi, and Yamato. Now there's Mimi and Jyou."   
  
Sora picked up the phone, and dialed in Mimi's number...all the way in America. Oh, the phone bill! .;  
  
Someone picked up the phone. "Mimi speaking!" She said, normally in her high-pitched voice.   
  
"Hey Mimi? This is Sora...I know, this is going to be a very difficult favor to ask you! Mimi, you have to come over to my house this Friday! And since it's 8 days away...well nevermind. Just get on a plane and come over to my house...Yes, I know...it will be very expensive...I'll...er...find someway to repay you! It's very important!" And then she hung up.  
  
"But---"   
  
Dial tone...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm going to regret that too..." Sora said, as she dialed in Jyou's number.  
  
Jyou "Joe" Kido. Joe was a scaredy-cat, back in the Dejital World. He was afraid of almost anything that moves. He overcame his fears, well...a few of them over the years.  
  
"Hello...Joe speaking!" Joe said.  
  
"Oh, Jyou...hi! It's Sora..." Sora answered.  
  
"Oh...Sora...well, hey. Listen, I can't talk much. I gotta study for the Biology Test tomorrow. Make it quick." Jyou nervously replied.  
  
"Oh okay. Jyou, you have to come over to my house on Friday, after school. It's very, important...okay?"  
  
"Sure Sora...I have some free-time on that day. I'll see you there. My time is up! I gotta study! Bye!"   
  
*Click*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Friday flew by...  
  
The school bell rang. Finally! The weekends, two whole rest days before school started again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Davis! Hurry it up! We're going to be late!" Hikari said, tapping her foot.  
  
Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. She was an original Dejidestine, as well as the main ones this year. She held the Crest of Light, caring for others as well as their feelings.  
  
"I agree with Kari, Davis...you're a slowpoke!" Takeru shouted.  
  
Takeru "TK" Takashi. Matt's half brother...he was too, an original DejiDestine as well as a main one this year. He had the Crest of Hope, always hoping that things would get better. He grew...quite a bit..  
  
"Davis, on the count of three...if you're not ready, I'll hit you with one of my Kendo Sticks..." Iori said annoyed. "And besides, Upamon's getting anxious."  
  
Iori "Cody" Hida. He was quite mature for his age, compared to the other boys. Small, but thoughtful. He takes advice from his grandpa.  
  
"Gee, Davis...what are you packing in there? Bricks?" Yolei blurted.  
  
Miyako "Yolei" Inoue. She was a computer expert, just like Izzy. She is good at fixing electronic stuff.  
  
"All right! We're ready to go over to Sora's house!" Davis yelled.  
  
Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya. He reminds me of Taichi. Davis has a huge blabbing mouth, and he doesn't know when to shut up.  
  
DemiVeemon crawled onto Davis' head. "Let's leave your house, before Jun comes stomping in."  
  
Jun came in the room.  
  
"Me and my big mouth..." DemiVeemon murmured.  
  
"Hi! Davis, where are you going?" Jun said...in her usual annoying voice.  
  
"Over to Sora's...you go away. I don't want you to follow." Davis replied rudely.  
  
"Oh...is Matt going to be there?" Jun sighed, daydreaming.  
  
Jun Motomiya. She says she's the numero uno fan of Dejital Future, especially Yamato "Matt" Ishida. She tends to get annoying, sometimes...erm...most of the time.  
  
"Yes, he's going to be there. Now leave me alone." Davis said, walking towards the front door of the house.  
  
"Can I come? Please?" Jun begged.  
  
"No. Now go away!" Davis yelled.  
  
"They sure like to talk..." Hikari mumbled.  
  
"I agree, let's ditch them and head over to Sora's house. Besides, we're late. They can't leave without your Dejivice, Hikari." Gatomon firmly said. She dashed out the door, then stopping after a few feet standing up on her hind legs.  
  
"You coming, or not?"  
  
"Good idea Gatomon!" Patamon said, with his stuffed-up voice and he flew out the door. "Come on TK! We don't want them to leave without us!"  
  
"Okay Patamon!" Takeru ran out the door.  
  
"Wait for me TK!" Hikari said, as she chased after him.  
  
Iori turned his head from the arguing brother and sister. "I'm coming too!" He ran out the door, carrying Upamon in his hand."  
  
"Right behind you, Cody!" Yolei shouted, as she ran after him...Poromon in her arms.  
  
The two finally stopped arguing.  
  
"Where'd did everyone go?" Davis asked puzzled. He noticed everyone leaving without him. "Hey! You guys can't leave without your leader!" And he chased after him, carrying DemiVeemon.  
  
"Not fair!" Jun said, teary eyed. "I'll follow you!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
*Ding-Dong* The doorbell rang. Sora got up, and opened it.  
  
"Mimi! Hey!" Sora said.  
  
"Guess what? My friend's, dad drives an airplane! He took me to Japan for free! Isn't that great?"   
  
"Oh, that's great. Er...by the way, have you seen Daisuke and the others? They're a lit---" Sora stopped, voices in unison interrupting her sentence.  
  
"We're here! Sorry we're late!" The group of kids yelled.  
  
Yamato and Taichi walked up to Sora, to see what was going on.  
  
Everyone stepped into Sora's house. Before Sora left her place, the doorbell rang again, and she opened it.  
  
Yamato, Taichi, and Koushiro looked out through the glass of the door.   
  
"Oh no! It's Jun!" They quickly rushed over to Sora, and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Wha? Hey...that wasn't very nice!" Sora said, angrily.  
  
"I know...but, do you even know who she is?!" The guys, shouted back at her.  
  
"Gee, no need to shout. Who is she?" Sora replied, puzzled.  
  
"Jun Motomiya!"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She's like a boomerang! She keeps on coming back! No matter how we ditch her. Do us all a favor, and don't open that door!"  
  
The doorbell rang again. Sora shrugged.  
  
"Well...okay...if that's what you want..."  
  
The three guys sighed, and walked over to the computer.  
  
"That's great! You're computer has a Deji-port open right to the Dejital World. We don't have to use the ones at school." Koushiro typed, furiously on the keyboard while talking at the same time. He stood up. "You guys know what to do next."  
  
The five main kids nodded---Daisuke, Miyako, Takeru, Hikari, and Iori.  
  
"Deji-port Open!" They shouted, as they held their D-3's in front of the computer. A flash of light came, and sucked everyone in the computer.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was squeezed out of the tiny television, in the Dejiworld falling on top of each other.  
  
"Ouch! That was my leg!"  
  
"No, It was my leg!"  
  
"You guys are all wrong! It was my foot!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They group of kids walked down the paths of the Dejital World, stopping for a minute.  
  
"Hey...do you guys hear that?" Taichi said, concerned.  
  
"Yes...it's getting louder too! Mimi announced.  
  
A clamor of footsteps were heard.  
  
The 6 Dejimon-less Children--Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe stepped in front of everyone else...  
  
  
To be continued...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
o.o; So, do you like it so far? I told you...everything is blurring by so fast and such. It really wasn't a good cliff-hanger…Please…review and…don't flame this fan-fic…please! x.x; Okay..i'll be working on the next parts over the days and such….for now…Peace out! :P  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two: So..we meet again Digimon a...

The second Part! Whahoooooo! o.o; Anyhoo, it skips around like the first one....and..it is S.A.Y....also known as straight fic....anyhoo, like I said before....I already wrote this fic before the first part was posted. Please do not kill me! O.O!  
  
  
  
  
Forgotten Memories...(Section 2)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Agumon!" Taichi cried...as the feet-pounding became louder, Agumon hopping over giving Tai a hug.  
  
"G-Gabumon?" Matt said puzzled, a dog-like Dejimon pounced over to him.   
  
"Biyomon...? Is that you?" The wing-flapping became louder, soaring out of the dense treetops was a pink little bird dejimon named Biyomon.  
  
Tentomon's buzzing became louder as he flew over to Izzy.   
  
"Prodigious! It's you again Tentomon!" Izzy shouted.  
  
"Oh? Is that..." Mimi started. The sound of root-popping could only mean one thing...Palmon, the plant-type dejimon. "It's so nice to see you again Mimi!" Palmon shouted.  
  
"It's nice to see you too!" Mimi replied back.  
  
Gomamon...the little sea creature Dejimon had a hard turn 'running' on land, since he had..."flippers" for limbs. He plopped over to Jyou.  
  
"Gomamon! Hey!" Jyou shouted.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They continued down the paths, for hours...not finding any sign of evil going around. It was soon, getting to be a late sunset. The exhausted kids, found a lake to rest by.  
  
"I'm hungry..." Mimi whined...  
  
"I'll have to agree with her once, I'm starved." Hikari said, her stomach growling.  
  
"We've been walking all day, without any breaks nor food. I'll catch something up from this lake..." Sora said. 'This brings back those memories,' She thought.  
  
Biyomon flew over to Sora, to protect her from the evil Dejimons that could be lurking around at this time.  
  
Sora grabbed a twig of the tree, and tied some string to it, adding a hook as she tossed the string in the water...hoping for a catch.  
  
Biyomon perched over to Sora. "Hey Sora...it looks like you're going to catch Jyou again!"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh...yeah..." Sora laughed slightly.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a few minutes, something tugged on the line. Sora pulled it up. A catch!  
  
"There's a fish! Quick Biyomon! Grabbed it!" Sora yelled.  
  
Biyomon grabbed the fish and tossed it in the bucket.  
  
"Well, that's one." She said.  
  
There was bushes growing on the sides, separating the lake that Sora was near, and the "campsite" where everyone else was at.  
  
A shrub, grew to the left of Sora's direction. Two beady yellow eyes flashed on, staring right at Sora and Biyomon.  
  
While Sora was busy pulling up the fish...a dark shadow slithered down the shrub.  
  
The figure made it's way towards Sora...it was so evil, Sora felt a chill run down her spine.  
  
Puzzled, Sora turned around looking over a long, black figure hissing and its two beady eyes glowing.  
  
The figured flicked his tongue in and out...  
  
"I am...Kobramon. I did not intend to frighten you...child." Kobramon hissed, rising up.  
  
"K-kobramon?" Sora stuttered.   
  
"Apocalymon..." Kobramon hissed back.  
  
"Apocalymon?! What? You're saying...you're...him...?"   
  
"Yes. Find that stunning to your simple human mind? I was reconfigured to this body form. I'm no longer evil..." Kobramon, smirked.  
  
Sora looked over to Biyomon. "Should we trust him? He created the DarkMasters, but he doesn't look evil. He doesn't seem evil like he did before..."  
  
"I don't know Sora..."  
  
Sora looked over to Kobramon.  
  
"I am willing to give up my evil doings, and become good. After Ken left, I figured you guys talked some sense into that monster."   
  
"Fine...I trust you..."  
  
Kobramon smirked, evilly.  
  
Sora picked up the bucket full of fish, walking back towards the campsite...Biyomon following...The eight feet long Kobramon following behind her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamato agreed to help Sora cook up all of the fish.  
  
Kobramon slithered about, forcing thoughts and argument to the Dejidestines about the new arrival.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What?!?!?!! You're telling me, he's...Apocalymon?!" Yamato yelled surprised, almost spinning the hot oil on the ground.  
  
Sora nodded.   
  
"Don't you think he'll turn...against and try to kill us?"  
  
"I'm not sure...Yamato...He seems like...he's willing to change..."  
  
"I'll keep an eye on him..." Yamato replied, bringing the plate of cooked fish to the kids outside.  
  
After Dinner was done...everyone drifted off to sleep...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*  
The night drifted by fast, and it was soon day.  
  
Davis awoke, his mouth did too. "Okay...I don't see any bad guys yet." He turned over to DemiVeemon. "Why did you say there was a bad guy?! I see no one! The only bad guy I know is Jun! And she's a witch!"  
  
Everyone shouted, "Shut up! We're trying to sleep!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kobramon, awoke and he slithered over to Sora.  
  
"Foolish Child..." He hissed evilly. "You think I was really willing to turn to good? That's garbagemon talk. I'll kill you all...one by one...and it'll all be by the thanks of you..."  
  
He was ready to strike...until Koushiro woke up.  
  
Kobramon pretended he wasn't doing anything.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey you guys! Wake up!" Koushiro shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yolei...did you bring anything to eat?" Cody said hungrily.  
  
"No, but I wished that I did...I didn't think we would need it..." Yolei replied back.  
  
"I'm so hungry, I think I can just de-dejivolve..." Armadillomon groaned.  
  
"Boy, they sure get hungry easily. I'll maybe look around to find anything...anyplace where we can all eat at." Sora volunteered, as always...she always was the "mother" of the group.  
  
She left into the forests, Biyomon following her.  
  
"Okay great...while Sora's looking for a place to eat at...I'll be trying to find out who this enemy is." Koushiro said, typing along his old pineapple laptop.  
  
Taichi moved over to Koushiro grinning. "Hey Izzy, you still have that...from all of these years? Does it need anymore whacks?" He joked.  
  
"No thank you! It's operating like it should..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Sora's been gone for a pretty long time. I wonder if she's hurt anywhere..."Jyou announced.  
  
Mimi laughed. "Joe! She's only been gone for 2 minutes!"  
  
"Oh...I forgot. Time passes fast when your dying of starvation..."  
  
"Oh Joe..." Gomamon began...he ended up laughing.   
  
Davis walked over to Kari. "Hey Kari, if we ever find a restaurant...I'll pay for you!"  
  
Kari, ignoring Davis as usual trying to make him jealous, looked over to TK. "TK, you'll sit by me right...? In the restaurant..?"  
  
"Hm? Sure I will!" Takeru answered back.  
  
An anime vein had spread on Davis' face. "Hey Kari! Are you listening to me?!"  
  
DemiVeemon hopped over on Davis' head. "Forward...Away!" And he tugged on Davis' hair.  
  
"Ow! Knock it off DemiVeemon! Y-you quit pulling my hair!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt stood up. "I'm going to go look for Sora...to see if she's hurt or anything." He left, along with Gabumon straight into the forest without saying another word.  
  
"I'll follow....him..." Kobramon hissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Sora? Sora! Are you here?" Matt shouted, his voice echoing throughout the forest.  
  
Sora stopped in her path, along with Biyomon hushing her, as she whispered over to Biyomon. "Biyomon...do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sora! Biyomon!" Matt shouted again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I hear it!"   
  
"It sounds like someone's looking for us..." Sora whispered, following the voice up the tracks the. The voice was Matt's, and she saw him looking around in the forest.   
  
Sora ran up to him.  
  
"Hey Matt! What's up?"  
  
"Oh...I thought you were hurt or something! Well, I better get going..."  
  
"Hm? No, that's okay...stay..."  
Kobramon hissed seeming to be looking for something. He paused, then quickly shooting into a section of the forest, like an arrow.   
  
"Hey Biyomon," Gabumon said, "do you like that Kobramon Dejimon? He's strange..."  
  
Biyomon shook her head. "No way...not in a million years. He still looks evil...by the way...where is he?"  
  
Biyomon flew over to Matt and Sora. "Kobramon's gone!"  
  
"What?" Sora and Matt shouted.  
  
A huge dark figure approached behind everyone.  
  
An evil laughter arose, along with a booming voice...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THat's the end of this chapter! Fwa ha ha ha ha ha! o.o; You'll have to wait for...the next one...x.x; 


	3. Chapter Three: Evil forces gather

  
Ah! Chapter Three up, it's pretty short...and...I'll say...this collection of fiction (Forgotten Memorie) is indeed a Sorato...so...read and review, if you don't like it...please don't...criticize/read...okay..?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You Fools! Imbeciles! You thought I wanted to be good? Once you're evil you're always evil!" Kobramon laughed, as he shot out of his hiding place and hit Sora on the face with his ragged tail.  
  
Sora collapsed to the ground, from the critical blow on her face unconscious...bleeding from the sharp scratch.   
  
"Sora!" Matt exclaimed, turning over to Gabumon. "Gabumon, Dejivolve now!"  
  
"Right!" Gabumon nodded..."Gabumon Dejivolves to...---" Gabumon fell over.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt, I'm too hungry to Dejivolve."  
  
Biyomon tried to fight Kobramon..."Spiral Twist---" She fell down on the ground, from her flying position. "I'm hungry too..."  
  
Kobramon grinned evilly, sucking up the Dejimon's leftover energy. The two Dejimons de-dejivolved back into their baby forms: Nyokimon, and Punimon.  
  
"Biyomon! Gabumon!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Now...to finish what I was going to do four years ago!" Kobramon shouted.   
  
Kobramon jumped up into the air, a black shadow covering his whole body for a few minutes, turning into an orb of darkness around the snake's body...   
  
"Kobramon Dejivolves to...Dacamon! The Collector of Souls!"  
  
Dacamon's long and spiky wings had burst out of the shadow orb, first. Two red eyes glowed in the dark orb...as the rest of his form broke out with a shatter....   
  
"Bubble-Blow!" Punimon and Nyokimon both shouted, attacking Dacamon. Dacamon turned around...using his huge long dark arms, he knocked away the bubbles sending them at the Dejimons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two baby dejimons were badly hurt.  
  
"You guys go warn the others!" Matt shouted, running over to the hurt Sora.  
  
The two little Dejimons nodded, and hopped away back to the campsite.  
  
Matt shook Sora. "Sora! Sora! Wake up! Now!"  
  
Sora opened her eyes slowly, and murmured softly. "Huh? Matt...is that...you?   
  
"Yeah, well...I'm just glad you're okay..." He helped Sora stand up.  
  
"So...what's going on...Matt?" Sora rubbed the scratch on her face.  
  
"Well...our...so-called friend, Kobramon, is going to kill us...and...that's about it." He said in a jokey voice. "By the way, Sora...are you hurt...?"  
  
"Enough chitchat! You must die, Dejidestines!" Boomed the impatient Dacamon. "Now, how should I kill you two...hmmm...?" He laughed sinisterly.   
  
"Beam of the Lost Souls!" Dacamon's eyes glowed into an eerie red, spreading out his massive wings with his powerful arms...his whole body glowed.  
  
Within minutes, he opened his tooth-filled mouth...and shot out a powerful beam...destroying everything in his path...   
  
Matt held on to Sora...tightly. The beam reached the two...there was no where else to run.  
  
They fell down, lifelessly...as Dacamon laughed evilly. "Now to collect your souls...before you are deleted......Soul Harvest!" Before he even started his attack...a blade was thrown cutting down the trees in its path before hitting Dacamon.  
  
"It is I...Shurimon!" Shurimon flew over in front of Dacamon, Yolei chasing after him.  
  
"Fire Torpedo!" Another voice yelled, following Shurimon. The whole gang and their dejivolved dejimons appeared.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Sora and Matt's lifeless body, were piled under rubble and broken trees. A human has never died in the Dejital World.... Piece by piece, their bodies were turned into bits of information. The information soon dissolved, and disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ExVeemon flew over to Dacamon. "ExKick! ExPunch!"  
  
"You go Veemon!" Davis shouted.  
  
WarGreymon huffed over..."Terra Force!" He rammed into Dacamon.  
  
Dacamon was hurt, but he managed up a smirk.  
  
"Well...well...well...if it isn't the old Dejidestines..." Dacamon grinned.  
  
"Whose that ugly thing?" Mimi gagged. "He has no sense of style! No wonder he's evil!"  
  
"My name is...Apocalymon! In my new form...Dacamon! Meet your doom, dejidestine. I already killed two...of your friends." He said nicely...then his voice got meaner. "And if you guys didn't arrive...I would've been able to collect their souls! You shall pay! I created the Dark Masters...I created the evil Dejimons...I am Apocalymon!!!"  
  
"What do you know? Nine Dejimons in one..." Jyou whimpered.  
  
"Let's hear it for MetalSeadramon's...number one hit...River of Power!"  
  
The blast, knocked everyone to the ground...hurt.  
  
Digmon jumped up. "Gold Rush!"  
  
Dacamon knocked the drills away...as he grabbed the Digmon. Digmon struggled in his hand. Dacamon hurled Digmon, slamming him into a huge boulder...cracking it.  
  
Digmon de-dejivolved back to Upamon.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*  
  
Sora and Matt opened their eyes slowly...in the strange, quiet...Dimension.  
  
"Matt...where are we...?" Sora asked, frightened. "Are we---"  
  
"Well, we couldn't have survived...that blast...I guess we are."  
  
"Do you think...we could go back? This all seems so fimiliar...Apocalymon...thinking that he killed us off, but...we went back." Sora, mumbled.  
  
"I'm not sure Sora...I remember what you are trying to say. It was in that strange white dimension...where everything in the Dejital World go, when they die. We...got back somehow..."  
  
"That's right....We thought that we'd lost hope...since our crests...were gone. But, we carried that special attribute in our hearts...all along! You had...Friendship...And...I had the Crest...of Love..."  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Gee...Sora, now that you mentioned it...I--I have something...that I wanted to tell you...Yeah..I wanted to tell you, a very long time ago...but I always chickened out..."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zippo...now that's the end..o.o; the last chapter, or section...whichever  
will be out pretty soon...like I said....; It's my first fan-fic...;  
! 


	4. Chapter Four: Light overcomes Evil

Matt thought for a few seconds, he took a deep breath...and said, "Sora...I have something I need to tell you. It's been...bothering me for the past few years...I thought that you might like to know...since...well...now we're...deleted and stuff..."  
  
Sora blinked a few times, and she spoke softly. "Oh...gee Matt...what could it be...?"  
  
"Sora...I...I love you...okay? For the past few years, I had a crush on you...I finally came to a conclusion to tell you this today...this very day...Oh gee, you must think I'm a loser now...I'm sorry...please forget what I said..." Matt stuttered.  
  
He slowly walked away, farther into the empty space.  
  
Sora followed. "Matt, wait..."  
  
Matt turned around.  
  
They both looked at each other, straight in the eyes.  
  
Sora spoke softly, "Yamato...I-I love you too. I'd thought that you liked Mimi...I mean...who wouldn't? She's nice...and...--"  
  
"I don't...Sora...I like you..." He leaned over, and kissed her gently.   
  
She kissed him back, embarrassed...a faint glow, from her heart...how familiar this was...  
  
The same thing, with Matt...a faint glow in his heart too.  
  
Friendship...Love...a nice combination...this was how they got back before...  
  
'I love you Yamato...'  
  
'I love you...Sora...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A bright flash of light occurred...they could hear familiar voices shouting, along with the vast scene of the forest.  
  
"I'm coming Biyomon! I'm coming!" Sora shouted...she ran over to the fainted Nyokimon.  
  
The other Dejimons were exhausted...they de-dejivolved all the way back...to the in-training stage.   
  
Sora closed her eyes, tears pouring down as she hugged her Dejimon tightly.  
  
"Nyokimon...I'm sorry...for leaving..."  
  
Sora's love was pretty strong...Nyokimon awoke.  
  
"Sora...?" Nyokimon said, weakly, "I'm sorry for de-dejivolving...I know you counted on me..."  
  
Sora smiled, weakly..."That's okay...Nyokimon, just as long as you're...alright..." Her words drifted off. The glow in her heart, resembled a familiar shape...a heart...  
  
It glowed strongly...  
  
"I love you...Nyokimon..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, Gabumon..." Matt picked up the wounded Punimon.  
  
"Punimon..." Matt began slowly...as he turned over and looked at Sora.  
  
The pink glow, glowed brighter...Soon, it flashed the forest scene from a dark and shadowy cover, to a warm and gentle place. The fallen Dejimons opened their eyes, along with the other kids.  
  
Dacamon gasped. "What's this?!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Sora...and I love you too..." Nyokimon said. A quick flash-by of stages flew. From baby, to in-training...from that to a rookie stage, and so on...all the way till...the mega.  
  
Sora opened her eyes slowly. "B-Biyomon...?"   
  
In front of her stood a large, golden Dejimon. A majestic beast, with wings...that resembled a birdlike fit.  
  
"I am...Phoenixmon!"  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Matt gasped slightly...MetalGarurumon stepped in front of him.  
  
MetalGarurumon growled lowly. "Dacamon, you have reached the end of the line. The original Dejimons all have reached their Mega Stage. You stand no chance...you shall face my frozen wrath! Hah!"   
  
MetalGarurumon ran at a fast pace..."Ice Wolf Claw!" He shouted...releasing a huge blast of frozen torpedoes at Dacamon.  
  
Dacamon's left side froze, but it quickly melted. "Foolish Dejidestines! Dark Claw!" He sent a long arm, grabbing MetalGarurumon tightly. "I shall drain you out of energy!" He laughed evilly.  
  
"Not if I can help it...Terra Force!" A familiar voice shouted, ramming the arm releasing the grip.  
  
Taichi looked over at the newer Dejidestines. "Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei, and Cody...you guys go and find a safe spot to hide in...Your Dejimons will stay here and fight...we have to do all we can to protect you..."  
  
"Tai..but.." Kari began.  
  
"No, buts! Now go!"  
  
Davis nodded. "You here that? Let's go."  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Rosemon flew by MarineAngemon.  
  
"Ocean's Love!" MarineAngemon shouted.  
  
Seraphmon flew over to help the two...along with him came, Ankylomon, Aquilamon, ExVeemon, MagnaDramon, WarGreymon, and HerculesKabuterimon.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Be Careful Palmon!" Mimi shouted.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Great, while the other Dejimons are keeping Dacamon busy, you focus on attacking when he's not looking. That way, he can't block all of the attacks, and hopefully it'll hit him." Koushiro mumbled.  
  
"Right!" Matt and Sora, nodded.  
  
MetalGarurumon and Phoenixmon both flew over to their DejiDestines.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Phoenixmon said.  
  
"The others will keep Dacamon busy, and you two attack. Got it?" Sora said.  
  
"Right!" MetalGarurumon and Phoenixmon both nodded and few over to Dacamon.  
  
"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon shouted, a pillar of flame surrounding Dacamon.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted, launching frozen missiles, freezing half of the surrounded Dacamon.  
  
Dacamon laughed. "You won't get me that easily!"  
  
Phoenixmon flew in front of Dacamon. "Now, to finish you off once again...Star-Light Explosion!"  
  
"Ice Wolf Snout!" MetalGarurumon shouted.  
  
"Smiling Mask!" MarineAngemon shouted.  
  
The other Dejimons joined in...the attacks combined forming a large glow of light...ramming itself against Dacamon. The power of light...overcame...the darkness....  
  
"No!" Dacamon's voice echoed, throughout the forest of the Dejiworld. Piece by piece, his body cracked and shattered like glass. Then...they dissolved in thin air...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I guess that's it...we've won..." Jyou mumbled.  
  
Mimi went and got the others.  
  
Together...as a group...they walked down a path, approaching a small television.  
  
"Now that he's destroyed...maybe we can all get a little rest..." Izzy yawned.  
  
"All thanks to me!" Davis blurted in. He was soon surrounding by angry children with anime veins.  
  
"Heh...j-just...kidding..." Davis said, nervously.   
  
The Five main kids held their Dejivice near the Television, and they were transported back to the real world...crashing into each other as usual.  
  
"Ya' know...I'm starting to think that we should place pillows here..." Matt mumbled.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's late...we should go home now..." Takeru said.  
  
The others agreed.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt stayed behind. "So...you said...you liked me right...?" He teased Sora about it.  
  
Yamato "Matt" Ishida...he was quite rebellious...and a bit of a joker sometimes too. Sora have a bit of a crush on him...but...she finally confessed...  
  
"Well, at least I didn't call myself a loser..." Sora grinned.  
  
They conversed for a few hours...confessing things up...promising each other they would tell no one.  
  
A Dejivice beeped....Biyomon!  
  
Sora checked her Dejivice. Help...it said. "Dacamon...wasn't the real enemy?" She mumbled.  
  
Matt went over. "Nope...I guess not. "  
  
Sora looked over to the computer screen. Biyomon flashed on the screen. There was a static-transition.   
  
"Sora! The real enemy is this woman! Dacamon wasn't a real Dejimon after all...I saw her...she had the power to change Control Spires...into...Dejimon!" Biyomon shouted...through the computer screen.  
  
Sora rubbed her head..."I'll tell the others later..."  
  
Matt looked over to Sora. "Well...I guess it's another Dejital Adventure..."  
Sora mumbled. "Well, I guess it is!"  
  
Dejital "Dejimon" Monsters!  
  
The End...o.o  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So...how'd you like it? Was it good? . The story was in a lot of a rush, and most of the characters are like...excluded from this fanfic. And the story kept on jumping around...o.x; but...hey...it's my first fanfic!  
Er..o.o; I hoped you like this series...I guess I should start one, a sad one...fwa! A tear Jerker! :P Alright...Sayonara. Oh and..  
I noticed some people asked about my spelling for "Digimon, Digivolve, and Digital" "Dejimon, Dejivolve, and Dejital" are just the japanese  
spelling for these words...for Dejimon! Dejitaru Monstaas! 


End file.
